Mi Día Preferido
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Kira Mar ( oc de Patri-chan SM) narra como conoció a Amemiya Taiyou, cuando su profesor de matematicas estaba en el hospital. Patricia... espero que te guste... Feliz dia de las hermanas! ( una cosa que nos inventamos... x3)


**Melanie: ewe este fic es para Patri-chan SM por... hacernos hermanas en facebook! (?) xD no se porque... pero el fic es por eso OuO Espero que te guste mucho~ (Tardé lo suyo en escribirlo xD y empecé por la noche) Por el día de las hermanas Patri-nee~**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**~Mi día Favorito~**_

_(Hola, chicos y chicas, soy yo...Kira Mar y como todos me podréis imaginar, soy una chica de cabello rubio, unos ojos esmeralda y una tez pálida, que fue lo que heredé de mis padres. Soy una hacker, como mi padre Hiroto. Dejemonos de charlas... os voy a contar, el día, en el que yo, Kira Mar... conocí a mi querido Amemiya Taiyou...) :_

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la ciudad Inazuma. Estaba nublado, por lo que, parecía que iba a llover. Yo caminaba hacía la Secundaria Raimon, con mi precioso uniforme, que constaba de: una camiseta blanca con un lazo dependiendo en el curso que estabas, yo, lo llevaba azul, porque estaba en segundo curso. También llevaba la falda azul oscura, con mis calcetines negros y mis zapatos de color marrón. Mi pelo, en ese momento, iba amarrado en una preciosa coleta que me había echo mi madre esta mañana. Lo se.. un poco extraño.. ''que tu madre te cepille el pelo'' pero era cierto... si no... no me daba tiempo a llegar a clase porque me desperté cinco minutos más tarde de lo previsto.

Justo cuando llegué a la Secundaria Raimon, subí las escaleras y entré a mi clase, que por cierto, estoy en la misma clase que Shindou-kun y que Kirino-kun. Dos de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, porque, mi otro mejor amigo de la infancia, bueno... mejor amiga de la infancia, era Midori.

-Mar-chan.- me llamó una voz que me resultaba muy conocida.

-Kirino-kun.- contesté. Si, era Kirino Ranmaru, el chico al que todos, yo me excluyo, le decían 'Afeminado' porque parecía una chica. Pero yo, siempre lo he defendido diciendo que era un chico, y luego... todo el mundo... me decía que yo era su novia, y no, no era su novia.- ¿Que pasa?

-Shindou, dice que vayamos a la clase de música.- me dijo él peli-rosa con una sonrisa.- Dice que nos quieres enseñar su nueva canción de piano.

Yo al principio, me quedé un poco... como sería la palabra... paralizada... no... esperad... eso no...esa no era la palabra indicada...perpleja... esa era la palabra indicada.- Ok, pues vamos.- le sonreí yo después de quedarme perpleja.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

Cuando mi amigo Kirino-kun y yo, llegamos a la clase de música, nos encontramos a Akane dentró sentada en una silla sacando fotos a Shindou-kun. Justo cuando el peli-rosa yo entramos en la clase de música, nos sentamos y Shindou comenzó a tocar su dulce melodía. Era una melodía muy dulce, cuando la escuchabas, se sentía que estabas en el paraíso. Era una sensación, muy... no sabría como explicarlo.

-Shin-sama, eres genial.- le dijo Akane a mi amigo.

_(Os estareis preguntando porque estoy contando esta chorrada... pues... es lo que paso en el día, voy a contar todo lo que pasó desde la mañana, hasta que conocí a Taiyou, a si que os vais a tragar mi examen de matemáticas... muajajajajaja)_

-Sí.- dije yo.- Shindou-kun, eres el mejor.- le di un beso en la mejilla y luego Kirino-kun y yo nos marchamos a clase, el timbre estaba a punto de tocar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya cuando las tres primeras horas de clase terminaron, yo me fui con Tenma, un chico del club de fútbol, a entrenar. Le tenía que ayudar y él me tenía que ayudar a perfeccionar mis supertécnicas.

-¡Mar-sempai!- me dijo lanzandome el balón, lo cual yo, lo recibí, pero... se me escapó y tuve que ir a cogerlo.

-Voy yo... Tenma...- dije yendo hacia el balón, pero cuando fui a por el, un chico de cabellos naranjas, ojos verdes y tez clara lo tenía en las manos.- Etto...

-¿Es tuyo?- me preguntó. Yo me sonrojé un poco, a decir verdad... ese chico era la mar de mono.

-Hai... estoy jugando con Ten- pero me interrumpieron.

-¡Taiyou!- exclamó Tenma subiendo por el césped.- Cuanto tiempo...- le sonrió al que tenía el balón.

-¿Os conocéis?- pregunté.

-Sí, el es Amemiya Taiyou y es un gran amigo...- me contestó Tenma. Justo en ese momento, una mujer, que seguramente era una enfermera, salió detrás de ese tal Taiyou.

-Taiyou... vuelve ahora mismo al hospital... - dijo con una voz que a mi me sonaba mucho.- ¿Como te has podido venir al Raimon? ¡Sabes la vergüenza que he pasado yendo con estas pintas por la ciudad!- le regañó, cosa que a mi, me dio gracia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya acabado el recreo, me tocaba un examen de matemáticas. Todos estabamos muy nerviosos porque ese examen sería muy difícil, normal... estamos en segundo curso...

Cuando todos estabamos sentados en nuestros sitios con un boli en la mano, el profesor repartió los examenes, a mi casi me da un ataque al corazón... al igual que a Midori. El examen... era de ecuaciones... me extraño... eso se me daba fenomenal. Empecé por el ejercicio final... que era el más fácil.

Mientras nosotros haciamos los exámenes, al profesor le pasaba algo extraño. Uno de mi clase, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba mal y llamamos a la ambulancia. Esta vino en seguida y todos los de la clase nos dirigimos al hospital Inazuma.

-¿Que le habrá pasado?- me preguntó Shindou.

-No se...- le ocntesté.

-Seguro que le ha pasado porque...

-¿Porque...?- repetimos Shindou y yo.

-Porque esta estresado de corregir nuestros examenes... como los hacemos tan mal...- el peli-rosa comenzó a reir, pero a mi eso, no me hizo gracia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todos estabamos en la sala de espera, para ver si nuestro profesor estaba bien. A mi me dio por cotillear un poco, y...mientras andaba por un pasillo, me encontre a Tsurugi hablando con un chico, ese sería su hermano... Yuuichi... creo que se llamaba. Yo sonreí y seguí caminando hasta que... encontre una cosa que no me esperaba en una habitación... encontre a ese tal Amemoya Tauyo... a no... espera... no se llamaba así... que mala cabeza tengo, es Amemiya Taiyou.

-¿Eres la chica que estaba con Tenma no?- me pregunto. A mi eso me pillo por sorpresa, no me esperaba que me dirigiera la palabra...

-Ah... ¡Hai!- contesté nerviosa. Me resultaba extraño estar con ese chico...

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó de nuevo. - Estas roja...- me dijo.- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡No!- exclamé toda sonrojada.- Quiero decir... que no tengo fiebre... estoy bien... gracias por preguntar.- le sonreí. Yo...le cause un sonrojo y me di cuenta...

-¿Porque estas en el hospital?

-Verás... -yo bajé la cabeza.- Mi profesor de matemáticas de repente se ha puesto mal, y toda la clase, hemos venido...- le expliqué mientras una lágrima caía sobre mi mejilla.

-Lo siento...- me dijo cogiendo mi lágrima y secandome las demás con su mano. Yo le deje... ya que se ofrecía.- Pero enserio... ¿tu estas bien?-me volvió a preguntar. Yo no lo podía decir... lo que me pasaba... me daba corte... decirle que... estaba sonrojada porque me parecía guapo...

-Sabes...- comenzó a decirme, yo le presté atención.- Eres muy guapa...- me dijo. Yo sonrojé mas de lo que estaba, me dijo que era guapa.- Lo digo de verdad...

-Etto yo... debo irme...- dije muy sonrojada marchándome por la puerta.

-Espera...- me detuvo cogiendome de la muñeca. El corazón me comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez.- ¿Como te llamas?

-Kira... Mar...- le contesté con el puño en el corazón.

-Precioso nombre... Mar...- me dijo girandome hacia él.- Te quiero dar algo...- Taiyou comenzó a acercarse a mi. Yo me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Creo... que estaba nerviosa porque me había enamorado de él... había sido amor a primera vista. Cuando se acercó lo suficientemente a mi...me dio un beso... pero no en la mejilla... si no en los labios. Era un dulce beso, cálido... me gustaba esa sensación. Parecía que unas mariposas revoloteaban por mi barriga, era una gran sensación... además... ese fue mi primer beso. Nos separamos por falta de aire... yo me quedé mirandolo.- Lo siento...- me dijo.

Yo solo le seguí mirando a los ojos...luego... fui yo la que le de un beso en los labios. Lo hice sin pensarlo...pero me gustó. Nos tiramos a sí un rato... hasta que... Taiyou metió su lengua en mi boca y comenzamos a darnos un beso, con lengua.

Creo que ese fue... **Mi dia favorito...**

_(Y esa es la historia... de como conocí a Taiyou-kun.. espero que os haya gustado la historia... porque... he tardado lo mio en narrarla... bye~ se despide... Kira Mar 3)_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Patri-nee~ espero que te haya gustado ;3 **

**Feliz dia de las hermanas~**


End file.
